


Quiet Celebration

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @the-new-fanfic-order :First in line here! Poe x Reader AU where he’s on a mission for his birthday, and gets back to his unit with just a quiet celebration with him, you, Finn, Rey, and BB-8.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 4





	Quiet Celebration

“Out of all days, your birthday!” You exclaimed unhappily from bed as you watched Poe slip into his flight suit.

“Really, Y/N, it’s no big deal. Being 38 is no big deal.”

“But it’s your birthday! We need to celebrate your existence!” 

Poe chuckled as he zipped up his orange suit, “Why are you so upset about this? Shouldn’t I be the one pouting and complaining?”

You pouted, “I had plans for you. We were gonna have a picnic by the lake. We were gonna go swimming. Then come back here and…I was gonna show you how much I appreciate you.” You bit your lip as you tried looking innocent hoping to seduce Poe to back out of the mission.

Poe groaned as he kissed you on the lips. You tried to pull him down onto the bed, but he pulled away, “Nice try, sweetheart.” He said with a smirk.

“Dammit,” you mumbled.

“The galaxy needs me, Y/N.” He slipped on his boots and white vest, “I’ll try to be back before the day is over.” He gave you a wink, “I love you!”

“You better not die on me, flyboy!”

* * *

It was a quick mission. Take down an upcoming First Order outpost, then come back. You listened in, with your friend and communication officer, Iylla (a/n: yes, I’m putting myself in the story. let me live!) There was hardly any trouble with Poe and his squadron. Of course, there was some close calls, but nothing Poe couldn’t handle. 

“Alright, sweetheart, coming back home to ya.” You heard Poe say.

“Gross,” you heard Jessika say

You smiled, “How’d you know I was listening?”

“You’re always listening, Y/N. And see? Told you not to worry!”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Now get back here quick, flyboy.”

“You got it!”

* * *

You waited at the hangar for Poe. You watched as his X-wing as well as the rest of the squadron’s came into view and landed. You walked over and gave him a big hugged.

“Mission accomplished.”

“Mhm. But it’s getting dark so we can’t do a picnic. And we can’t swim ‘cause it’s gonna be super cold. You also look tired. So, how about some drinks with our best friends and cuddling?”

“That sounds good to me.”

You slipped your hand into his, “Come on. They’re waiting for us at the cantina.” You two walked a nice pace with BB-8 rolling after you.

When you entered the cantina, Finn and Rey waved their hands and you walked over to them. Poe sat down and pulled you in his lap with his hands resting on your hips.

Finn handed Poe a drink, “Happy birthday, man. Good job on the mission.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Poe took a nice sip from the cool alcoholic drink. He gave a content sigh, “Now this is how I’d like to spend my birthdays.”

You were running your hands through Poe’s hair and he leaned into your touch. You chuckled, “I’ll keep that in mind for next year.” 


End file.
